


Through the Wardrobe: A Collection of Ficlets, Drabbles, Prompts and One Shots

by politics_and_prose



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politics_and_prose/pseuds/politics_and_prose
Summary: This is going to be a collection of various stories in all forms.  There will be multiple pairings explored.  If you have any prompts, please feel free to send them to me.





	1. The Beautiful Bride

Caspian couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his lips as he saw Lucy appear at the end of the Great Hall. She was a vision, long hair falling softly over her shoulders and nearly down to her waist, flowers in her hands and a resplendent smile touching her lips.

Her dress was white, a custom that she brought to Narnia from her World, and touched the floor. She wore a silver crown, a veil covering her face and falling nearly to the length of her hair.

She was so beautiful, he thought. He’d never seen a bride as lovely as Lucy.

His heart skipped a beat as he watched her brother look down at her with pride in his eyes. Edmund had always been strict in Lucy’s courtships, feeling he knew better than she did. Perhaps he’d been right because the former Queen had never looked or acted so happy with a courtier as she had these past months. 

It took a strong man to handle Lucy. She was devoted to Narnia and Aslan above all and the man she married had to understand and accept that; he had always loved her all the more for it.

Caspian’s heart raced as she drew nearer and he was able to see the subtle Telmarine influences in her dress. It gave him pride to see her continuing to help the merging of their two countries with her selection. It gave him pride to see the smile on her face.

He shifted a little nervously as she and Edmund drew closer, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. This was such an important day and he certainly didn’t want to be the one to forget himself and say the wrong thing. How embarrassing that would be!

When Lucy reached the front of the Hall, Caspian reached out and took her hand, assisting her up the steps. She blushed and smiled brightly up at him. A whispered _My King_ reached his ears and he was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

And then she looked to her right and Caspian followed her gaze to see Lunin standing there, his hand outstretched and a smile to match Lucy’s on his face.

Remembering himself, Caspian gently placed Lucy’s hand’s in Lunin’s and took a step back and up one level higher on the dias. “Friends,” he called out to the assembled crowd, “today is a joyous day, for today we join in marriage our dear Queen Lucy and Prince Lunin or Archenland.”

While the gathered friends in the Great Hall applauded, Caspian and Edmund shared a look, both knowing that Caspian wished that Edmund was in his place and he was in the Prince’s. But that was not to be.


	2. The Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely AU Golden Age story where Prince Caspian of Telmar is visiting before Queen Susan's 21st Birthday. Involves some feelings for Caspian, overtly by one sister and not-so-overtly by the other.

“Lucy? I need to ask you a favor.”

Rolling her eyes, Lucy sank lower in her bath water. She’d been out all day stalking the white stag with Peter, Edmund and Prince Caspian of Telmar. The latter was on an extended state visit, only too happy to leave the Telmarine castle while his aunt entered the last few months of her pregnancy. At 21, he should have been crowned King already but his aunt had been the one planning the coronation and his uncle had decided he didn’t want his wife to put too much stress on herself. 

Lucy thought it was complete bunk but, then again, not everyone could be crowned sovereign at 8.

“Lu? I know you’re in there. Ed said you came up as soon as you got back.”

Grumbling, Lucy ducked under the water to wet her long hair entirely before breaking the surface. “Come in then,” she said on a sigh. “I’m in the bath.” 

With a flourish, Susan swept into the room and sat in the chair beside the tub. With a slight _tsk_ , she grabbed the rosemary water on the edge of the basin and tipped some into Lucy’s hair to start working it through. “How was your stalk?”

Lucy rolled her eyes, happy her sister couldn’t see her do it. Susan always liked to be direct and then beat around the bush. It definitely wasn’t one of her most appealing qualities. “Fine,” she answered, trying not to be exasperated. “Brenny tossed me a couple of times. He’s still skittish in the thicker parts of the woods.”

She knew Susan shook her head more because of the feel than being able to see her. “You shouldn’t be riding inexperienced and young horses. You’re a Queen, Lucy. Why does it feel like I’m constantly reminding you of that?”

 _Because you are_ , Lucy griped in her mind. She loved her sister more than anyone, save her brothers, but there was only so much she could take. “You said you had a favor to ask?”

“Always getting right to the point,” Susan sighed. “Can we not have a conversation first?”

Lucy wanted to point out that her sister had stood outside the door and announced she had a favor but with Susan’s 21st birthday only days away, she bit her tongue. She didn’t want a replay of her last birthday when the elder Queen had run off in a huff because she wasn’t getting enough attention paid to her. 

Lucy couldn’t help that she’d learned to juggle and the guests had prodder her into it late in the night.

“Of course,” she responded more civilly than she’d felt. “What did you do while we were out?”

“Oh, this and that,” Susan replied with a smile in her voice. “Just putting some final touches on the party. King Lune and the Princes will be coming. And Cor is bringing Aravis.” There was a pause that Lucy found suspicious. “Corin won’t be bringing a lady with him.”

And there it was. Lucy couldn’t hold back her dramatic eye roll. “Please not this again.”

“He’s a very nice young man. Your age, as mischievous as you. I still think you’d make a fine pair.”

“I’m not looking to be a pair with anyone. He’s a _friend_ , Susan. I don’t want to _court_ with him.” It was the same every time someone had a festival or banquet or party: Susan tried to find someone to pair her up with and wouldn’t stop until it led to a fight.

It was dirty pool for Susan to bring it up regarding her birthday party though.

“Just think on it. You can make your decision when he arrives for the party.” The decision was already made, however, and Lucy couldn’t wait for the weekend to pass. Corin was a fun companion but he wasn’t someone she was interested in spending any time with romantically; she was also nearly positive he felt the same.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” she promised, her fingers crossing under the water. _Aslan, help me get her off this determined path to find me love._

“Good,” Susan said with some kind of pride or victory or something. Lucy had to stop herself from rolling her eyes again – she would be sure to get dizzy if she didn’t resist. “Now, about that favor.”

Smirking, Lucy turned her head. “A favor for your birthday? Should that not just be considered a gift?”

Turning Lucy’s head to face forward and then tipping it back to rinse the rosemary water away, Susan replied, “No, it’s not a gift. Besides, I know you’ve had my gift planned for months. It really is a favor.” A pause. “A favor for your favorite sister.”

“My _only_ sister,” Lucy replied good-naturedly. “But get on with it then. What’s this favor?”

“You and Prince Caspian are friendly, are you not?”

For some reason, the question made it feel like a rock plunked down in her stomach. Pushing the odd feeling aside, she answered. “I suppose. We paired together for a while during the stalk before Peter whisked him away to talk about whatever boring Kingly things Peter talks about when he wants to impress a foreign dignitary.”

“And would you say he’s enjoying his time here?” At her nod, Susan continued, “Do you find it odd that he hasn’t showed interest in any of the ladies at court?”

“Odd? Not really. He’s not here to find a girlfriend,” Lucy replied without hesitation. “At least he’s never given me the impression he was.”

Susan laughed, a tinkling sound that put Lucy on edge. “Well of course he wouldn’t give _you_ that impression. No offense, sister, but you’re more the type he would talk about hunting or swordsmanship with, are you not?”

Lucy was quiet for a moment, thinking that over. She supposed her sister had a fair point there. “That sounds about right. But what does this have to do with your favor?”

“My favor? Oh, yes …” Susan stood and walked to another chair, lifting the large towel and holding it up so Lucy could wrap it around herself. “I thought you might suggest to Prince Caspian that he escort me to my party." 

The youngest Queen spun around so quickly she thought she might get dizzy. “Pardon?” she asked incredulously. “You want me to get you a _date_?”

“An _escort_ ,” Susan corrected hotly, “and it’s not like I can do it myself.”

 _Don’t you think he would have asked you already if he wanted to escort you to the party?_ Lucy shot back inside her mind. She couldn’t say it aloud, however, so she busied herself trying to untangle her hair with her fingers while she came up with an appropriate response.

“Get dressed and then I’ll brush your hair,” her sister said with exasperation. 

Silently and happy for the respite, Lucy moved behind her shade and dressed in a dark green frock. Her feet would stay bare for the rest of the day if she could help it, so it didn’t take long before she was back in front of her sister, waiting patiently for her bodice to be tightened. Susan directed her to a chair and started carefully running a brush through her thick, long hair.

“You like him then,” she said finally, wincing a bit as a knot caught in the brush. “Prince Caspian.”

“I do,” came her sister’s reply. “He’s very handsome. A Prince soon to be a King.” 

Lucy desperately wanted to ask her sister why that was enough but she couldn’t. Her question would be dismissed and she would be told she was too young to understand. She wasn’t, not by a long shot, but she didn’t feel like having a fight or being on the receiving end of one of Susan’s lengthy lectures.

“I’m not going to keep on him about it,” she said in acquiescence. “I’ll mention it to him and that’s that.”

Susan was quiet for a moment, her gentle hands working through the knots she was slowly smoothing out of Lucy’s hair. “You’ll say good things about me, though? Perhaps give him a reason or two to ask me?”

Turning her head slightly, she looked up at her sister. She’d never seen Susan look like this before. _Well, just once, but that hadn’t ended well_ , she thought. “Of course,” she answered finally. “And he’d be a fool not to jump at the opportunity.”

Susan bent and kissed her cheek, a wide, happy smile on her lips. “Oh, thank you, Lu! I just know this is going to be the very best birthday ever.”

Forcing a smile to her own lips, Lucy nodded. “I’m certain it’ll be one to remember.”


	3. The Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to The Favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be one or two more in this mini-series and I may separate it out into it’s own story in the future.

Lucy felt like a complete idiot. Susan had never asked her to get her a date before and she had no idea how to go about it. Should she be direct? Just march up to Caspian and let him know that her sister wished for him to escort her to the party? Or should she beat around the bush a bit? It would probably be easier on her stomach if she just inferred Susan wanted him to take her and let him figure it out from there.

Either way, she knew it would be a complete pain. Then again, with Caspian escorting Susan, she wouldn’t have to deal with her sister shoving her and Corin together for every dance.

If she tried hard enough, she could probably convince herself that it was a win-win situation.

“So deep in thought for so early in the morning.”

_Caspian_.

Smiling, Lucy looked over her shoulder to see the man of her thoughts. Or of Susan’s thoughts that she was thinking about. Or something. Shaking her head, she turned fully and invited him to sit beside her.

She spent many mornings watching the sun rising over her glistening Eastern Sea, the reflection bright and warming. Today was no different, except for the fact that she wasn’t alone.

“What are you doing up so early?” she asked as she reclined back to lean on her hands, her legs extended out, her bare toes wiggling in the warming air.

“I could ask you the same thing, Your Majesty.”

Shaking her head, she gave him a sideways look. “What have I told you about that?” When he only grinned, she leaned over and nudged her shoulder against his. “I’m the last person you need to use titles with. Unless we’re at court or something, where it would be improper not to.”

“Is it not improper all the time?”

“I think it’s more improper to disobey your Queen,” she told him with a little smirk.

Caspian smiled back at her and she felt her stomach flutter. He had such a good smile, sincere and mischievous and Lucy felt compelled to get a closer look. Thankfully, she caught herself before she leaned closer and made herself look like a fool.

“Anyway,” she said as she sat back the way she had been, her eyes closing. “You never did say what you were doing up this early. Planning another stalk with my brothers? 

“No,” he answered, his voice a little different than before. Lucy couldn’t pin down exactly what was different but, then again, she didn’t know him like she knew Ed and Peter. “I was just awake and decided to go for a walk. I saw you out here and came over. I can go if you’d rather be alone.”

“No!” she said, wincing at how desperate that sounded to her own ears. “No,” she repeated, this time calmly. “You can stay of you want. I just sit here, usually.”

“You don’t strike me as the kind of person who enjoys the silence,” he told her, not unkindly.

“Susan says I’m the opposite of myself sometimes,” she admitted. “Some days I want to be around others constantly and others I can ride off into the woods and not come back for a week.”

“Courting you must be an adventure.”

Laughing, she shook her head. “I’ve been told it’s more of a chore. It infuriates Susan to no end but Ed and Peter enjoy it. Encourage it, even.”

“Your sister wants you to marry? Or court, at least?” he asked, his head turning towards her.

She turned to him as well, one shoulder lifting in a shrug. “Probably. She’s always trying to pair me off with some dignitary or another. It drives me mad, honestly. I’d rather let it be natural than the nonsense she’s put me through since I came of age. But she does it out of love,” she added, hoping she hadn’t said something that would put him off Susan.

Though part of her kind of wanted to do just that.

“My uncle always tells me there’s time to be a husband after I’m a good King.”

“Are you looking to be a husband?” she asked curiously.

This time it was Caspian’s turn to shrug. “I don’t know. Perhaps if I find someone I love. My mother told me when I was young that marriage is between people who love each other. She and my father were in love.” 

Lucy smiled. “I agree with that. But I’m also the youngest so I have more … free will, I guess. I’m the last to have the pressure to marry and produce an heir. Peter’s the first, obviously, and it drives him crazy,” she said with a conspiratorial grin.

It was true. The Council wanted Peter to find a wife and have a child, if only to ensure that there would be another generation of rulers. Peter, however, was more interested in being King and caring for the Narnians than he was in getting married. On the contrary, Susan was always willing to give any man a shot if she thought it could lead to courtship and marriage. Edmund, like Lucy, didn’t have the pressure put on him so he was free to … browse, as he called it.

Lucy believed that her sister was meant to be a wife and mother. Not only was Susan bossy, she was also very loving and had stepped in to be a mother to them when she was very young. Lucy was sure they had a mother but she couldn’t remember her at all; all she could remember was Susan helping her learn to read, tucking her in at night, making sure she ate all of her vegetables.

“It would probably drive me crazy too,” Caspian admitted with a grin. “Though I’m sure once I’m King, it’ll start.” He sighed and shifted his eyes towards the north. “Though I’m not positive I’ll ever be King. It seems like my aunt has been with child forever.”

“Or about nine months,” she giggled before lying in the grass on her back and folding her hands over her stomach. “It’s shaping up to be a beautiful day. Perhaps I’ll go for a ride after breakfast.”

“Aren’t the Archenlandian delegation set to arrive this morning?”

“Mhm,” Lucy hummed in agreement. “But I don’t have to be here for that. Besides, Corin enjoys the challenge of finding me when he gets here. It allows him to cause mischief while doing what he’s told.”

“Prince Corin?” Caspian asked, the same tone from earlier back in his voice.

“Yes. We’ve been close for a few years. Susan says we like to cause as much trouble with as little damage as possible without being able to be blamed for anything.” Shrugging, she smiled. “And that might be accurate.”

Caspian laughed along with her before asking, “And the two of you …?”

Lucy turned her head to look over at him and saw him looking down at her. “The two of us …?” she repeated before catching on. “Oh! No, nothing like that. Just friends. Though my sister is aiming to change that this weekend. I just don’t think she understands that I’m not interested in him.”

As Caspian lay beside her, she realized she wasn’t doing a very good job of talking her sister up. “But I know it’s just because she wants me to be happy. And I suppose there are worse things than being shoved together with your best friend. At least I know I’ll have a good time at her party.”

“He’s escorting you to the party?” 

Lucy hummed again and smiled. “I think you’ll like him when you meet him. You haven’t yet, have you?”

“Can’t say I have. Did you _want_ to have him escort you?” Caspian asked. 

“I didn’t plan on anyone escorting me. Honestly, it’s Susan’s day and I didn’t want there to be any focus on anyone but her. And since she’s without an escort, I didn’t want one either.”

Lucy had to fight a frown when Caspian perked up at the information that Susan didn’t have an escort. It was supposed to be a good thing, though, so she pushed a smile to her lips while Caspian worked through something in his mind. He was probably trying to figure out a way to ask Susan if she would allow him to escort her. 

_This is great_ , she told herself. _I didn’t even have to say something outright_.

“Do you think she might _want_ an escort?”

Lucy studied the Prince beside her for a moment, his eyes earnest, and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling at him. “You know, I think she might.”

 

 


	4. The Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows The Favor and The Suggestion.

When the morning of the party arrived, Lucy was in a frenzy. Susan had been driving her crazy about overseeing the final preparations while she got ready. Why Susan needed all day was beyond her. In addition, she knew her sister would want her to be just as well put together as she was and that took time.

It took _a lot more_ time for her than it did Susan.

“Dorna, Asma, please make sure that the flowers are centered by the columns. Her Majesty enjoys uniformity.”

The two Fauns nodded and adjusted the one they were working on and Lucy had to stop herself from going over behind them and shifting them slightly out of place. She loved Susan, she really did, and she knew this was the last milestone birthday her sister would be celebrating, but this was getting kind of out of hand. 

“Plumsniffer, do you remember what time Berrystacker said she and the others would have the starters ready? I believe Her Majesty wants them out for thirty minutes before she makes her entrance and I’d like to give her an estimation when I go back upstairs.” 

Plumsniffer, a kind gentleman Badger, nodded. “Yes, Your Majesty. They’ll be uncovered when the sun meets the horizon.”

It wasn’t exact but it was good enough for her. She would be able to tell Susan to start making her way toward the party just after twilight. It irked Lucy just a bit because she enjoyed being outside as the stars showed themselves. _But_ , she reminded herself, _Susan only has a birthday once a year. There’s no need for you to be selfish on her day_.

“Thank you. And please let her know how much I appreciate the hard work she’s done to prepare for tonight.”

The Badger grinned. “Because you’ve been banned from the kitchens, Your Majesty?”

Lucy narrowed her eyes good-naturedly. “You and Mrs. Beaver need to stop listening to everything she says. I wasn’t _banned_. I was simply asked not to enter while meals were being prepared. Or planned.”

“Because you steal food?”

“I could have you arrested, you know.”

The Badger chuckled and patted her on the hand. “Yes, Your Majesty. Now, if I may …”

“Of course,” she nodded. “Thank you for your help. I know I wouldn’t make it through today without your hard work.”

“Still not getting into the kitchen,” Plumsniffer told her as he headed in that direction.

“No one would be able to stop me if I truly wanted to,” she grumbled to herself before she made her way over to the head table to work on arranging the centerpieces.

“Your Majesty?” a young Satyr, she believed was named Taka, called out.

“Yes?” Lucy asked with a smile as she bent down to look her in the eyes. “Did you need help with something?”

“His Majesty King Edmund wanted me to remind you that you have to meet with him before you get ready for Her Majesty Queen Susan’s party tonight.”

“Drat,” she muttered as she turned to look out towards the sky. “I should probably head up to meet him now. Can you please find Mrs. Beaver and ask her to finish overseeing the final preparations?”

The Satyr curtsied and nodded. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you,” Lucy responded before taking one last look around and rushing out of the Great Hall.

While it was a day of celebration, the work of a sovereign was never done. She and Edmund had heard several cases over the last two weeks and today they were meeting to finalize the verdicts. Edmund, as chief judge in Narnia, made all of the decisions and it was Lucy’s job to see that the sentences were carried out. Be it time locked up, a fine or expulsion from Narnia, Lucy had to make sure that the justice Edmund decided on was seen to its conclusion. 

“We could probably do this tomorrow, dear brother,” she said as she swept into Edmund’s study after a quick stop to direct one of Susan’s ladies tell her what time to leave for the party.

“I don’t know about you but I don’t plan on being much good to anyone tomorrow,” he grinned as he looked up from his papers. “Lune brought plenty of wine with him and I’ve made it a personal mission to make sure none of it goes to waste. 

“And will one of your lovely _friends_ be joining you in this endeavor?” Lucy grinned as she sat beside her brother and pulled over the first sentence letter.

“Perhaps more than one if I can swing it.”

Lucy rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but grin down at the letter in front of her. Edmund had changed so much as he grew. Once, he was an angry boy who wanted nothing more than to be alone to stew on whatever was bothering him. Now, as a young adult, he was something of a Casanova. Or Lothario. He wasn’t in any official relationship, he didn’t want to be, but he had plenty of ladies at his disposal. Honestly, she thought there were more women chasing after him than Peter.

It was almost a shame that none of them were likely to catch him and convince him to settle down.

The two worked together seamlessly for some time before finishing off the paperwork. Expelling a breath, Lucy leaned back in her chair and rubbed her tired eyes. “I do so hate this part of my job,” she said, not exactly to her brother but loud enough for him to hear.

“I know,” he answered as he stood and stretched. “But this is part of the role Aslan planned for you. He knows of your kind heart but he knows you’ll do what’s necessary to protect Narnia. These are good sentences.”

Lucy nodded, knowing the truth of it even if she didn’t particularly like it. Sometimes she thought it was easier to go to war with her bow and arrows than it was to carry out the sentences her brother ordered. “I’ll get the papers to Longroot and have him and his men take care of what’s necessary.”

Edmund nodded and looked out the window. “We’d best be getting ready for the party. Susan will have our heads if we’re not down there before she is.” He rolled his eyes and flashed a smile to his sister. “Thank goodness this is the last time.”

“Until she’s courted and decides to marry,” Lucy pointed out as she stood and made her way to the door. “Though I fear that will be more of my responsibility than yours.” 

“Just the way our dear sister likes it,” he laughed before following her out, him turning right to get to his rooms while she turned left to get to hers.

Mrs. Beaver was waiting for her when she got there, a hot bath already drawn. “In you go, dear. We haven’t much time. Your Prince will be here before you know it.” 

Rolling her eyes, she stripped down and climbed into the tub. “You and Susan, both trying to pair me off. You know as well as I do nothing will come of tonight.”

“Oh, don’t say that, dear. You’re seventeen now. Your heart is going to start speaking to you very soon, if it hasn’t already. You should listen to it; it knows a lot better than that stubborn brain of yours.”

Lucy grumbled to herself but didn’t refute what her dear friend said. She knew it was true because it was happening already. Unfortunately, she absolutely could _not_ listen to her heart at the present time, as her sister’s heart was saying the same thing. 

She didn’t want to compete with Susan in anything, let alone for the affections of a man. Not only did she love her sister and want her to be happy, but she was also logical. Susan was widely – and rightly – considered the most beautiful woman in all of Narnia. There was no comparison between the two of them. So, really, not pursuing anything beyond a friendship with Prince Caspian was self-preservation as well as being a good sister.

“You’ve been in there long enough, my Queen. Time to get dressed.”

Lucy complied and slid into a deep blue gown. She had help lacing it up and then sat to allow Mrs. Beaver to coerce her hair into something presentable.

“I don’t have time to pin it up fully, Your Majesty. I can likely get it up halfway before your Prince arrives, if you’d like.”

“Can you pull the sides into braids and connect them in the back?” Lucy asked into the mirror. Mrs. Beaver hummed and then nodded. “Thank you. Just the top half is fine. I just don’t want my hair falling in my face.”

“Or your soup like at High King Peter’s birthday,” the Beaver chuckled. 

Lucy narrowed her eyes but said nothing, trying not to wince as Mrs. Beaver tugged at her hair and arranged it like she asked. No sooner had she finished that a knock came on the door. 

“Oh, this is so exciting! Have a lovely time tonight, dear.”

“You’re coming, right? You and Mr. Beaver?” Lucy asked as she stood and smoothed out her dress before walking to the other side of the room and taking out her crown. She placed it on her head and turned to see Mrs. Beaver with the door open, chatting quietly with the person at the door. “Mrs. Beaver?”

“Yes, yes, dear. We’ll be there. Though I’m not sure you’ll be paying us much mind,” she said under her breath before scurrying out the door.

Rolling her eyes, she turned back to the mirror to adjust her crown. “You can come in, Corin. I’ll be ready in a moment.”

She felt her friend enter the room but something didn’t seem quite right. Frowning slightly, she finished with the crown and turned around to see Caspian standing in the doorway. He was dressed in his finest Telmarine regalia and it took Lucy a moment to catch her breath and find her voice. “Caspian?”

He smiled and held his hand out to her. “Shall we?”


End file.
